Jason and the Argonauts (Canon Tale)
Jason and the Argonauts is a Greek myth made popular by a 1963 Colombia Pictures film directed by Don Chaffey with special effects by Ray Harryhausen. It has been ranked as the second best monster movie of all time, among the top ten fantasy films of all time, and was called 'the greatest film ever made' by Academy Award winning actor Tom Hanks. Once Upon a Nightmare sought to include this story to help expand the mythos of the Maritanis. In some mythology, the Argo is constructed with magical wood from the forest of Dodona, and so for Once Upon a Nightmare the ship would be constructed with wood from the Yarrow. The Golden Fleece was also determined to be a magical object which could combat the Blight and could potentially have important ramifications for the culmination of Blight plot lines. Canon Tale When the first effects of the Blight began to affect Ga'leah and the Walking Starvation had only just started to spread through the kingdoms, the King of Dokrayth commissioned the creation of a ship from wood harvested from the Yarrow. A special crew was handpicked by a mysterious young man named Jason who claimed to be distantly related to the Pirate King. He and his crew were tasked with divining the location of the legendary Golden Fleece. The Golden Fleece, according to legend that filtered to the King through the Fae, is a magical object whose creation remains largely unknown. Said to be able to cure any ailment or injury, the King feared that only the Fleece could stop the spread of the infection and save Dokrayth. Sadly, it was not found in time to save the kingdom. However, Jason and the Argonauts continue to seek the Fleece, not only to stop the Walking Starvation but also to determine where to find Treasure Island and help Jason take the throne of the Pirate Kingdom. Characters * Atalanta - Left to die by her father in the wilderness, she was rescued by wild animals and raised to prize her virtue. * Castor - Human twin brother to Pollux. * Euphemus - Half Fae with an affinity for water. * Heracles - Bastard son of the King of Hearts, hated by the Queen of Hearts, he is struggling to atone for past misdeeds by serving the Order of Fate. * Jason - Short one sentence description. * Orpheus - The greatest bard and minstrel in the world. * Peleus - Friend to Heracles and brother to Telamon. * Pollux - Half Fae twin brother to Castor. * Telamon - Brother to Peleus and friend of Heracles. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * Hercules - Heracles is sometimes a member of Jason's crew and is also Jason's cousin. * Little Mermaid - Jason is a relative of Eric Flint. * The Pantheon - ''It is an altar to the Coming Tide which can be found on Treasure Island that one must use to be crowned the Pirate King. * ''Peter PanPeter Pan (Canon Tale)- Jason is a relative of the Flint family and therefore Captain Hook. * Treasure Island - Jason is a relative of the Flint family, the royal family of the pirates, and has some claim to the pirate throne on Treasure Island.